


Big Love

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU Highschool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuba is having one of those nights again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU highschool of young Kuba and Piszczu, enjoy!

"Piszczu…" Kuba whispered, shaking him a bit. His right hand was stretched out to reach Kuba while he moved the left one, which was beneath the pillow, to remove the numb feeling he was starting to get. "Piszczu!"

Lukasz slept, obviously, as it was 4AM in the morning but he couldn't. So, he decided to act on the offer that has been made a few hours ago back in the school's dining room to just wake him up if he had bad dreams. Which he had. It wasn't like him to wake people up at 4AM like that, he hasn't done that since that last time a year ago when he was at his grandmother's house and he really couldn't bare it anymore, but he felt extremely horrible at the moment and well… Lukasz wasn't any ordinary 'people'.

They were friends for a long time. Actually knew each other before they re-met at this school from games that they played against one another, but they never had any sort of communication at them. It was up until the second week of 7th grade, when they got paired up together in their first ever training session of the Academy's team. Kuba laughed to Piszczu's mock of the coach's voice who, shockingly, heard both the mock and the laughter. It was no surprise to either when they got benched the following game.

And well, ever since then, for almost 4 years, it's been really hard to separate those two, who literally did everything together – from eating, studying, practicing and playing on the pitch to laughing, watching movies, hearing music and just chilling outside in the sun.

This year they even got to room together, which was awesome. But it didn't really matter, as they usually spent most of their day with each other, sometimes even convincing their roommates to switch rooms with them so they could talk throughout the entire night, or at least until one of them fell asleep. Though honestly, it was much more fun to be real roommates 'cause then they could freely dirt the room without feeling guilty, shower without feeling slightly embarrassed that a roommate might come in or stuff like that. They could just be themselves.

And themselves is all they wanted to be with each other, that's why Lukasz told Kuba that he could wake him up at any given hour if he couldn't sleep.

Lukasz knew, of course he knew. He knew it since their first year there, when it was this time of the year again; Kuba acted strangely grumpy and sad and stayed away from everything and everyone for a while, he even went to the school's psychologist once, thing that made Lukasz seriously worried. It lasted until the day. And that day was also the same day that Kuba disappeared in the morning, no one was willing to tell him where he went, and came back only after midnight straight to Lukasz's room, knocking quietly on his door with hope that maybe Piszczu is still awake. He was, of course, being too worried about Kuba that he couldn't manage to sleep. They sneaked out of the dorm in silence and set on the wet grass. The silence continued in the cool dark as Kuba seemed paced out and Piszczu didn’t really know what to say. In the end, they both couldn't take it anymore, so Piszczu asked and Kuba broke down. And he listened, silence coming back when Kuba finished by the big, warm embrace that warped him up, comforting him. They will always remember this night as the night that told each of them that they had someone in the whole world that will forever be there when needed.

"Lukasz!" Kuba tried one more time but to veil – there was no answer from the hard sleeping Lukasz.

He sighed and shut his eyes firmly but the hurtful images kept coming back; he couldn't close them long enough without getting shivers of fear. He opened them fast from the hand that crept into his mind, welcoming the darkness from the room that in a weird way was much more comfortable than the darkness that was behind his eyes. It was probably because it revealed a figure, a figure that made him feel safe, that proved and reminded him that he is no longer in that place, he's not there anymore, he is somewhere else, somewhere much better, good.

A noise of shifting interrupted his racing thoughts and he looked up with a glitter of hope in his blue-sky eyes. He sat straight in his bed to get a better view of Lukasz moving in his own bed. This was his chance. "Lukasz?" This one was louder than the previous attempts. "Are you awake?"

"…Hmmf?" Came the muffled noise and kuba jerked forward, relief washing him over.

"Are you awake?" He repeated the question so his roommate will be back into full consciences. He looked at Lukasz as he slowly opened his eyes, moving onto his back.

"Yes…" He blinked, wearing his sleepiness off. "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly Kuba stopped. He didn't consider questions when he decided to act on the offer of Piszczu, he didn't even think about what he will do after he'll wake Lukasz up. He was  
just staring for a minute, finding it actually really hard to confess his fears. But Lukasz knew him so well, like an open book he read millions of times, and he made it easy for Kuba.

"You can't sleep?" And he didn't need no answer as he was already on his feet, coming to Kuba's side of the room. Sitting next to him, he put his hand in the other's bare shoulder and his eyes got wide. "Man, you're freezing!"

It was then when he realized he felt indeed very cold, especially after Lukasz's hand left his shoulder as he stood up. Kuba followed him with his gaze, seeing hm walk to the other side of the bed. He wore a confused look when Piszczu lay on his bed, leaving room for him as well.

"Come," Piszczu explained. "I'll warm you up."  
A hesitant moment of consideration ended with Kuba doing as Lukasz told him and he lay down with his back to him. Seconds later the blanket was covering them and Lukasz's hand did his way to Kuba's stomach, making him warm with his presence.

"Is this alright?" Piszczu's soft whisper make Kuba close his eyes.

"Yes," he heard himself mumble. "It's more the alright."

The smile in the other's laugh was clear to him and he tightened his grip on Kuba a bit, moving closer. And he mumbled something too, though Kuba didn't understand what it was because sleep finally overtook him and he fell into a sweet and good sleep with no nightmares at all.

.


End file.
